We'll Be A Dream
by Cettie
Summary: My first songfic! Squee! For Laitie's birthday contest. A collection of song fics based around the characters' birthdays. R&R! Winning entry!
1. We'll Be A Dream

**For the Birthday contest! This will be a two-shot songfic. The first chapter is We'll Be A Dream by We the Kings and Demi Lovato. The next chapter is I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith. Another thing: You can't really tell it's a songfic (in this chapter) until the middle of it. Also, picture the Jellicles as actual cats. They are on four legs the whole time.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I stepped out of my den and licked myself. I usually got my best ideas during a nice "bath." Jemima's birthday was the today and I needed to get her something. But, then again, I knew Tumblebrutus would get her something even better; they were mates after all.<p>

"Hmmm," I purred. "How about a mouse? A rat? A new collar? Mungojerrie's got a ton of those. Come on Pounce, think!"

"Morning, Pouncy!" Jemima said as she passed me in my awkward position.

"Jemima!" I said springing up from my vigorous licking. "Happy birthday."

Her tail flickered as she said, "Thank you. But, I'm afraid your brother forgot."

"Really? But you two are mates! How could he forget?" I said comfortingly.

"Maybe he just wants to surprise me." Jem suggested. My face fell. Of course! He loved surprising her. I rolled my eyes and crept back into my den.

* * *

><p>"So, Tumbles," I said as I nonchalantly licked myself. "What are you getting her?"<p>

"Getting who? For what?" He replied as he scarfed down a mouse.

"Oh, I see. You're being sneaky." I said with a stretch.

"No. I really don't know what you're talking about." He said with a mouse tail hanging from his mouth.

"You really don't know that it's Jemima's birthday?" I said quizzically. He shook his head no and I let out a small hiss. I ran out of the den with a look of disgust.

_And she thinks it's all planned. No, Tumbles is just being stupid,_ I thought to myself. I decided I had to do the right thing. I had to go to a "presents expert" for this one.

"Here it is!" Mungo said enthusiastically.

"What is it?" I asked eying the golden glow of the heart.

"It's a charm. You're s'pposed put it on her collar." He said holding it in his mouth.

I opened it and said, "It says 'I love you' on it? But I don't—"

"Of course you do." He said with an encouraging nuzzle.

* * *

><p>I gave Mungo a wink and he said, "Well, if it isn't the birthday queen! Someone's got a surprise for you. Go to the tire tonight."<p>

"Ok." She said blushing. She thought it was Tumbles who did it.

That night, I waited for her. She didn't come. _Everlasting Cat. She's not coming, I guess,_ I thought as I looked up at the Jellicle moon.

"Tumbles?" She said as she gingerly stepped into the moonlight. "Sorry I'm late, I kind of took too long to lick myself..."

"It's ok." I told her. "I could wait eternity for you."

"Pouncy? Where's Tumbles?" She asked with a half-step backward.

"He really didn't know today was your birthday." I explained.

Her face fell and she said, "Oh. But we're—"

"Mates, I know. But I...here." I said nudging the charm over to her. She managed to get it open with her claws.

"You really mean it?" She asked.

_Do you remember the nights _  
><em>We'd stay up just laughing <em>  
><em>Smiling for hours at anything <em>  
><em>Remember the nights <em>  
><em>We drove around crazy in love<em>?

_When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound  
>We'll take control of the world<br>Like it's all we have to hold on to  
>And we'll be a dream<em>

Jemima was speechless. 

_Do you remember the nights _  
><em>We made our way dreaming <em>  
><em>Hoping of being someone big <em>  
><em>We're so young then <em>  
><em>We were too crazy in love<em>

I leaned in and kissed her.

_When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound _  
><em>We'll take control of the world <em>  
><em>Like it's all we have to hold on to <em>  
><em>And we'll be a dream<em>

"I really do love you, Jemima." I said to her.

"But what about Tumblebrutus? He's gonna—"

"Doesn't matter." I said putting my paw to her lips. "The only thing that matters is you and me."

_When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound  
>We'll take control of the world<br>Like it's all we have to hold on to  
>And we'll be<em>

_When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound_  
><em>We'll take control of the world<em>  
><em>Like it's all we have to hold on to<em>  
><em>And we'll be a dream<em>

She nuzzled me and said, "I don't think Tumbles will mind."

I looked at her, then at the moon and back at her. It was a perfect moment; the Jellicle Moon was shining bright, and I had the most beautiful queen by my side.

I kissed her again and said, "Happy birthday Jemima."


	2. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**Squee! Chapter 2! This one is Bomba/Tugger. There's probably gonna be another chapter after this one.**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Bombalurina asked as she followed me to my owner's house.<p>

"It's a surprise." I said as we entered through the cat door. We passed my owner, who was snoozing on the couch, upstairs and into the bedroom.

"Tugger!" She said as I jumped onto the bed. Just as I thought; the fire was still roaring. I purred and she pounced next to me.

"This is wonderful." She said to me. The room was dark and the Jellicle Moon shined through the window.

I nuzzled her and said, "Happy birthday." We lay down cuddled for a while. I closed my eyes and felt our noses touch...then our lips.

"I told you you'd—oh." I looked and saw she was asleep. I looked at the clock above the fireplace and saw that it was 1:00 in the morning.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_  
><em>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<em>  
><em>While you're far away and dreaming<em>  
><em>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<em>  
><em>I could stay lost in this moment forever<em>  
><em>Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure<em>

_Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
>'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing<br>'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
>I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing<em>

I put my head on her chest and heard her purr

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_  
><em>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming<em>  
><em>Wondering if it's me you're seeing<em>  
><em>Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together<em>  
><em>I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever<em>

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_  
><em>'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing<em>  
><em>'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do<em>  
><em>I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing<em>

Bomba rolled on her side, half asleep, and smiled at me.

_ I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss_  
><em>I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this<em>  
><em>I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine<em>  
><em>And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time<em>

_Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep_  
><em>'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing<em>  
><em>'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do<em>  
><em>I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing<em>

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_  
><em>'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing<em>  
><em>'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do<em>  
><em>I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing<em>

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_  
><em>Yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

"I love you, Tugger." She muttered with a groggy grin on her face.

I kissed her once again as the fire slowly faded and said, "Happy birthday, Bombalurina."

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't noticed, each chapter is going to end with someone saying happy birthday. Yes, I have decided to expand on this. Yaaayyy!<strong>


	3. Lucky

**Squee! Three updates in one day! The next song is Lucky by Jason Mraz and Cobie Callait. It's Etcy/Tumbles just so you know. Kind of Sixteen Candles-ish too. Mostly 'cuz everyone forgot Etcy's birthday :( Except for Tumbles! Another thing: The both of them sing the chorus, I am not gonna put 'we sang' for all of it, ok?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I went into my den and yawned. My birthday was one day away and my friends were going to arrange a surprise party. Or so I thought.<p>

"Good night, Etcy." I said to myself. "Happy birthday."

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day with a grin on my face.<p>

"Morning, Jem." I said as I pranced out of my den.

"Hi, Etcy." She said. There was a bit of silence until I cleared my throat.

"Is today a special day?" I asked her.

"No, why?" She asked. I groaned in irritation. _Maybe Electra remembered,_ I thought.

"Morning Leccy!" I said to her. She still went about as if today was a normal day.

"Pouncival!" I said.

"Good morning, Etcetera." He said as he licked himself.

"Hmmm...forgetting something?" I asked sweetly but harshly.

"I don't think so." He replied. I sighed and kept checking. No one remembered my birthday.

"I can't believe this." I said to myself. "Worst. Birthday. Ever." Just a few more cats left to ask if they remembered.

"Is it anyone's birthday today?"

"Gee, I think there's something going on today."

"Is it your birthday? Because it's _somebody's_ birthday today." Dropping hints didn't work at all. The day was coming to a close with just one tom left; Tumblebrutus, my best friend.

"Happy birthday, Etcy." He said as I approached.

"Oh my Everlasting Cat!" I exclaimed as I nuzzled him. He looked around and saw that the clearing was empty.

He smiled at me and I blushed.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_  
><em>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<em>  
><em>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying<em>

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
><em>I feel your whisper across the sea<em>  
><em>I keep you with me in my heart<em>  
><em>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>

I put my paws over his.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
><em>Lucky to have been where I have been<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home again<em>

_They don't know how long it takes_  
><em>Waiting for a love like this<em>  
><em>Every time we say goodbye<em>  
><em>I wish we had one more kiss<em>  
><em>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will<em>

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
><em>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_  
><em>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

Tumbles kissed me on the cheek.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
><em>To an island where we'll meet<em>  
><em>You'll hear the music fill the air<em>  
><em>I'll put a flower in your hair<em>

I felt as if I were in the Heavyside Layer as I looked into his eyes. 

_Though the breezes through trees_  
><em>Move so pretty you're all I see<em>  
><em>As the world keeps spinning 'round<em>  
><em>You hold me right here, right now<em>

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_  
><em>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

"You know you were the only one that remembered it was my birthday." I told him.

He kissed my nose and said, "It's 'cause I love you so much. Happy birthday, Etcetera."


	4. Lips of an Angel

**If you haven't already noticed, I am horrible at songfics and I apologize. This is the only chapter where the cats act like humans. But in the next one, they will be regular cats. I think I did this one right...I think. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>I never wanted to leave Tantomille. I told her that I would be back for her by October eighth, my birthday. But there I was, in a cheap motel room with Victoria.<p>

"Are you coming?" She asked. I was looking at the last picture I took of me and Tanto before I left. That was when the phone rang.

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_  
><em>It's kinda hard to talk right now<em>  
><em>Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?<em>  
><em>I gotta whisper? cause I can't be too loud<em>

"Mungojerrie?"

"Tantomille? I 'aven't seen you in a whoile." I said.

"I miss you." She said. "I've been waiting. Your birthday is today. That's the day you said you'd come back."

I looked back at Victoria and said to Tanto, "Trust me, I want to come back. But..."

_Well, my girl's in the next room_  
><em>Sometimes I wish she was you<em>  
><em>I guess we never really moved on<em>

"You're taken." She said.

"You know you're ten times better than her." I told her. If I could have kissed her through the phone right then and there, I would have.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_  
><em>It sounds so sweet<em>  
><em>Coming from the lips of an angel<em>  
><em>Hearing those words it makes me weak<em>

She sighed and said, "Look, I've got to go, Mungo—"

"Please. Don't go. I just love hearing you." I said.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
><em>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<em>  
><em>With the lips of an angel<em>

"Do you now? Then why did you leave me?" She asked. "Oh, it doesn't matter. It's getting late anyway."

"Oi don't know wha' I was finkin', love." I admitted. "Oi just couldn't afford to break another 'eart."

_"_But you did break my heart. And no one was there to pick up the pieces." She said. I could tell that she was crying.

"Mungo, are you coming or not?" Victoria asked.

"In a minute!" I said covering up the mouth piece.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
>And yes I've dreamt of you too<br>And does he know you're talking to me?  
>Will it start a fight?<br>No I don't think she has a clue  
><em>

I had to find Tantomille. Did she still live where she did when I left her? That would have been miles from the motel.

"I...want to come back." I said. "If I came and found you, would you take me back?"

"It doesn't matter." She said.

_Well my girl's in the next room_  
><em>Sometimes I wish she was you<em>  
><em>I guess we never really moved on<em>  
><em>It's really good to hear your voice saying my name<em>  
><em>It sounds so sweet<em>  
><em>Coming from the lips of an angel<em>  
><em>Hearing those words it makes me weak<em>

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
><em>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<em>  
><em>With the lips of an angel<br>_

"Huh?" I said. I heard a beep and I knew that she hung up.

_I can't call her back can I? Was that the last time I would ever talk to her?_ I thought.

"Vic?" I said as I walked toward the couch. She had fallen asleep and I sat next to her.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_  
><em>It sounds so sweet<em>  
><em>Coming from the lips of an angel<em>  
><em>Hearing those words it makes me weak<em>

"I miss you, Tantomille." I said to myself. I looked and saw that the clock said 11:11 and I closed my eyes.

"I wish that Tanto and I could be reunited." I said. I knew that it wouldn't work. Whenever I made a wish, it never came true.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
><em>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<em>  
><em>With the lips of an angel<em>

I heard a knock on the door.

"House keeping already?" I asked myself.

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

I answered the door.

"Happy Birthday, Mungojerrie."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I probably did this wrong, and I am very sorry. The next chapter is about Admetus, but I'm not sure what song. <strong> 


	5. On the Wing

**Just a few more chapters to go! This one's kinda sad. The song is On the Wing by Owl City and the last one was Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Yes, in this chapter they are real cats. Four paws and no thumbs, ok? And yet they can still open fridges (my cat can do that...trust me)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I stared out the office window of my owner's house. I knew what today was; Demeter's birthday. It had been so long since we broke up, and I could only miss her more.<p>

_Breathe and I'll carry you away into the velvet sky_  
><em>And we'll stir the stars around<em>  
><em>And watch them fall away into the Hudson Bay<em>  
><em>And plummet out of sight and sound<em>

_The open summer breeze will sweep you through the hills_  
><em>Where I live in the alpine heights<em>  
><em>Below the Northern Lights, I spend my coldest nights<em>  
><em>Alone, awake and thinking of the weekend we were in love<em>

I remember the weekend we met. She was a stray and I had let her in the cat door. It had been raining that night.

"Hello?" She said.

"Oh. Hello." I said to her.

"Do you have any food? I'm starving."

"Of course." I said. I lead her into my owner's kitchen.

_Home among these mountain tops can be so awfully dull_  
><em>A thousand miles from the tide<em>  
><em>But photos on the walls of New York shopping malls<em>  
><em>Distract me so I stay inside<em>

"Thank you." She said as she shook the water off her fur.

"I got a lot of treats for my birthday, but you can have them." I said as I pounced on the counter. I swatted at the cabinet.

"What's a birthday?" She asked.

My nose twitched and I said, "You don't know what a birthday is?" She nodded. "Well, it's when you celebrate the day you were born."

"Oh. I don't have a birthday." She admitted.

"Every cat has a birthday." I said. "Maybe we could make one up." I said as a pouch of cat treats fell to the floor.

Demeter scrambled to get them and said, "Ok. How about...tomorrow?"

_I wish the rockets stayed over the promenade_  
><em>'Cause I would make a hook and eye<em>  
><em>And fish them from the sky, my darling, she and I<em>  
><em>We're hanging on so take us high to sing the world goodbye<em>

_I am floating away, lost in a silent ballet_  
><em>I'm dreaming you're out in the blue and I am right beside you<em>  
><em>Awake to take in the view<em>  
><em>Late nights and early parades, still photos and noisy arcades<em>  
><em>My darling, we're both on the wing<em>  
><em>Look down and keep on singing and we can go anywhere<em>

"Ok. We can celebrate then. Why don't you stay for the night?" I suggested. That was how Demeter discovered her birthday. We celebrated the next day by working together to open and raid my owner's fridge. We fell asleep in the bedroom; but when I woke up the next day, she was gone.

"Demeter?" I said. "Demeter, where are you?" I looked everywhere; the kitchen, the living room even the bathroom. And when I looked out the office window, I saw her leaving with the pouch of treats.

"Demeter!" I yowled. She turned around. Could she have heard me?

"Munkustrap?"

"I love you!" I yelled from the open window. I could see her eyes widen and a smile appear on her face.

"What?" She said.

"I'll come down!" I replied. But when I got to the front yard she had already left. I knew that she had an owner, but it was no use to try to find her. Maybe she'd come back?

* * *

><p><em>Are you there?<em>  
><em>Are you there or are you just a decoy dream in my head?<em>  
><em>Am I home or am I simply tumbling all alone?<em>

It had been a year since then. I wanted to see her again more than anything in the entire world. So, I went out the cat door in hopes that I would find her.

_I am floating away, lost in a silent ballet_  
><em>I'm dreaming you're out in the blue and I am right beside you<em>  
><em>Awake to take in the view<em>  
><em>Late nights and early parades, still photos and noisy arcades<em>  
><em>My darling, we're both on the wing<em>  
><em>Look down and keep on singing and we can go anywhere<em>

I looked all over town except for the one place I didn't want to find her. I walked into the fog nervously.

"I hope she's not here." I said to myself. Then, I tripped over what I thought was a rock.

_Are you there?_

_Are you there?_

I found her. It was her grave in the pet cemetery.

"Happy birthday, Demeter." I said as a tear hit the stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was sad...I had to put a sad chapter in sooner or later. The next one will be...hmmm...Mistoria! Squee, ok reviews are appreciated!<strong>


	6. Vanilla Twilight

**Ok, this one's kind of sad too. Why must I make things sad? Because it's inspiring, that's why! The plot corresponds to the lyrics (you'll see what I mean). Ok, en-freaking-joy!**

* * *

><p>"Victoria's coming back." I said to myself.<p>

"Misto, she's not coming back." Munkustrap told me. I didn't believe him. I knew that the love of my life would come back some day. She had left five years ago when we were towards the end of our kittenhood.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_  
><em>And I lie awake and miss you<em>  
><em>Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere<em>

I felt a chill on my cheek that mad chills run down my spine.

"Just five more days until we can celebrate her birthday together." I said.

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_  
><em>But I'll miss your arms around me<em>  
><em>I'd send a postcard to you, dear<em>  
><em>'Cause I wish you were here<em>

"Maybe, just maybe, we could look at the stars again." That was when I saw white arms around my shoulders.

"Victoria?" No, just my imagination. The arms faded and my face fell. "Why can't she come back?"

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue_  
><em>But it's not the same without you<em>  
><em>Because it takes two to whisper quietly<em>

"Misto?" Could it be her? The whisper of the most beautiful queen? I turned around but no one was there. The sun rose slowly as birds chirped. Had I been waiting the entire night? That meant that there were only four days left.

_The silence isn't so bad_  
><em>'Til I look at my hands and feel sad<em>  
><em>'Cause the spaces between my fingers<em>  
><em>Are right where yours fit perfectly<em>

I lied down with my paws in front of me and I could have sworn that I saw her paws on top of mine. Nothing...

"Face it, she's not coming." Said Pouncival.

"It's not true, I know it." I said to him. I waited on the trunk on the TSE1 car for the rest of that day. Nothing...

"I still have hope." I told myself. Just three more days.

_I'll find repose in new ways_  
><em>Though I haven't slept in two days<em>  
><em>'Cause cold nostalgia<em>  
><em>Chills me to the bone<em>

I felt paws run down my back. It must have been her. I turned my head and saw...nothing.

"But how?" I asked myself. "She was just..."

_Why isn't she here yet? It's ok. I'll wait as long as it takes, _I thought.

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_  
><em>I'll sit on the front porch all night<em>  
><em>Waist-deep in thought because<em>  
><em>When I think of you I don't feel so alone<em>

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

I thought some more; _I could swear that she's here. I saw her...right?_

_As many times as I blink_  
><em>I'll think of you tonight<em>  
><em>I'll think of you tonight<em>

I paced for hours until it was midnight. Just two days left until her birthday. I lied on my back for that entire day, just waiting. No one came.

"It's not gonna happen." Said the Rum Tum Tugger.

"No, no. She has to come. She loves me, she said so herself." I said with tears running down my face. He shrugged and walked out of the Junkyard. I didn't even care why, I just thought of Victoria. I could only pray that she would come for me.

"Dear Everlasting Cat, please..."

"Mistoffelees?" Victoria? Could it really be her? My ears perked up and I ran to hug her.

_When violet eyes get brighter_  
><em>And heavy wings grow lighter<em>  
><em>I'll taste the sky and feel alive again<em>

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_  
><em>But I swear I won't forget you<em>  
><em>Oh, if my voice could reach<em>  
><em>Back through the past<em>  
><em>I'd whisper in your ear<em>  
><em>Oh darling, I wish you were here<em>

"You're here. For real." I said. The tears that fell from my eyes were not tears of sorrow, but tears of everlasting joy.

She nodded and nuzzled me. It was just in time for her birthday as dawn arrived.

"Happy Birthday, Victoria." I said as the beautiful white figure faded.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually cried writing this chapter. Just two or so more left, but I might not be able to update because of swim team. Reviews are appreciated!<strong> 


	7. Haven't Met You Yet

**This part might seem like Lonz/Tanto, but it isn't. The song is Haven't Met You Yet by Micheal Buble. Cori and Tanto talk in unison in a lot of it. Ok, here it is!**

* * *

><p>"Tantomille?" I said.<p>

"Ah, Alonzo, come in." Coricopat and Tantomille said at the same time.

I walked into their owner's apartment.

"Great." I said nervously.

"Is this another romance prediction? Because Jemima is not going to take you back." Said Coricopat.

"I know." I said as I licked my right paw. "It's just...I feel like someone is in love with me and I don't know who."

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_  
><em>I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track<em>  
><em>Talk myself in, I talk myself out<em>  
><em>I get all worked up, then I let myself down<em>

"You're not the physic here. We'll see who likes you, but it might not be clear." Tanto told me. I nodded and they turned toward each other. They fell silent for a few minutes and turned back to me.

"Before we tell you the results, you have to swear not to do what you did to Jemima." They said.

"I swear." I said. Jemima was my mate last year and all I did was take advantage of her; I broke her heart and I never wanted to do it again.

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_  
><em>I came up with a million excuses<em>  
><em>I thought, I thought of every possibility<em>

"Do you think we should tell him?" Tanto asked.

"Keep in the dark." Cori suggested.

"If you want to find your soul mate, find the queen whose birthday is nearing." They said.

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out_  
><em>You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out<em>  
><em>And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get<em>  
><em>I just haven't met you yet<em>

"Alonzo! Get in the house now!" My owner yelled. I rolled my eyes and walked back toward my house.

"Maybe tomorrow." I said to myself.

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_  
><em>I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck<em>  
><em>Wherever you are, whenever it's right<em>  
><em>You'll come out of nowhere and into my life<em>

The next day I went searching for the queen who's birthday is coming.

"Electra? Etcetera? Are your birthdays coming anytime soon?" I asked. Their birthdays were a two days apart and they always celebrated together.

"Our birthdays were three months ago." Electra told me.

"Thanks anyway." I said.

"Lookin' fo' somethin'?" Asked Rumpleteazer.

"Er...happy birthday?" I said.

"Sorry, moi birthday isn't today. It's in four months." She said.

"Oh, ok." I said. There was only one single queen left.

_They say all's fair  
>In love and war<br>But I won't need to fight it  
>We'll get it right and we'll be united<em>

And I know that we can be so amazing  
>And being in your life is gonna change me<br>And now I can see every single possibility

"Victoria? You're recently single ,is it your birthday today?" I asked.

She said, "I'm afraid not, Lonz. I—"

"You cheated on me with Bombalurina?" I wondered who that was.

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_  
><em>And I'll work to work it out<em>  
><em>Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get<em>  
><em>Than I get, than I get, than I get<em>

"Cassie! I didn't mean to hurt you." Tugger said as Cassandra stomped out of his den.

"And on my birthday too?" She said.

"Birthday?" I said. I found my soul mate.

_Oh, you know it'll all turn out_  
><em>And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out<em>  
><em>And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get<em>  
><em>Yeah, I just haven't met you yet<em>

"Cassandra!" I said.

"Lonzie?" She said as I hugged her.

"What's going on?" She asked me.

"I think I love you." I said.

She kissed me and said, "How did you know that I wanted you all this time?"

I looked over at Cori and Tanto. "Just think of it as a birthday present."

"Well this will be one birthday I'll never forget, Lonzie." She said as I took her waist.

We kissed again and I said, "Happy birthday, Cassandra."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one was kind of rushy, sorry. There is going to be two or so more chapters left. Then, I'll make a sequel where I take requests. You'll find more out about that later. Reviews are appreciated and my "P" key is stuck. Grrr.<strong>


	8. Meteor Shower

**Yes, another Owl City song. This one is Meteor Shower (it's kinda short). You know that Admetus chapter I promised? Well, I may or may not write it. I don't know. There is one (?) more chapter after this one, then I shall make a sequel...maybe...BTW, anything in italics that isn't lyrics is Cori and Tanto's thoughts.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oi don't fink we should see each otha' anymo'." Rumpleteazer told me. As the den fell silent, I could hear my heart breaking.<p>

"But why?" I asked.

"Oi guess you 'old me back, Cori." She said. I couldn't believe what was happening. Was Rumpleteazer really breaking up with me?

"Well...I don't need you anyway!" I said as I stomped off into my den. If only that were true.

"Bad day?" Tantomille asked with a sympathetic smirk.

_I don't feel like talking right now_, I said.

_I know what happened. All you need to do is move on. _Tanto told me.

_But...we were going to celebrate her birthday together.  
><em>

_Look, she's not by your side anymore. You don't need her. Any queen who lets you go must be bad, _She assured me.

"You're probably right...I guess." I said shrugging. I went to the bed frame and tried to hold back my tears. I couldn't bear to tell Tanto that I didn't believe anything that she told me. She'd have killed me.

_I can finally see_  
><em>That you're right there beside me<em>

"I'm gonna get her back." I said to myself. "I love her too much to let her go."

_I am not my own_  
><em>For I have been made new<em>  
><em>Please don't let me go<em>  
><em>I desperately need you<em>

"I won't stop loving her. I have to get her back." I ran to my owner's apartment and rummaged through the place. There was one thing that I was looking for; that crystal amulet with the pure gold chain.

"She'll love this." I said to myself.

_I'm sure she will,_ Tanto said. That made me jump. I

I ran back to the Junkyard and stopped short; Rumpleteazer standing alone.

_Perfect timing,_ I thought.

_Yes, extremely perfect, _Tanto added. I rolled my eyes and ran toward Teazer. I didn't know what to do when I got close to her so I just hugged her.

_I am not my own_  
><em>For I have been made new<em>  
><em>Please don't let me go<em>  
><em>I desperately need you<em>

"Cori? Wot are you doin'?" She asked.

I kissed her and said, "I love you. I'm sorry but I can't let you go." I gave her the amulet and her eyes widened.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"It was in my owner's apartment. She had found it and gave it to me." I explained.

"Oi've been lookin' all ova for it!" She said as she squeezed my paw.

"Happy birthday, Rumpleteazer."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the song was short. The next chapter stars Electra. The last chapter stars Grizabella and then I make a sequel. Yayyy!<strong>


	9. A Thousand Miles

**Ok, the song is A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. I know that a lot of these chapters are about leaving but the last one isn't. I think...Here it is!**

* * *

><p><em>Making my way downtown, walking fast<em>  
><em>Faces pass and I'm home bound<em>  
><em>Staring blankly ahead, just making my way<em>  
><em>Making a way through the crowd<em>

I walked down the street towards the Junkyard. That day was my birthday, the one birthday I would spend alone.

_And I need you_  
><em>And I miss you<em>  
><em>And now I wonder<em>

It had been a year since Plato left me. A year and one day to be exact. He and I had known each other for years and hardly spoke a word to one another. Then one day he told me that he loved me and that was it. He gave me a birthday gift and he told me that his human was leaving. That meant he was leaving too; the only thing that we didn't get to do was have our first kiss.

_If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass me by?<br>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you<br>Tonight_

I always heard stories about how someone's lover leaves them for a long period of time, and then they see them and get all happy. But I had a feeling that he would never come back.

_It's always times like these when I think of you  
>And I wonder if you ever think of me<br>'Cause every thing's so wrong and I don't belong  
>Living in your precious memory<em>

I dodged humans' feet and ducked under the opening in their legs.

Then I thought,_ If he's still alive, would he still love me? But...if he didn't stay with me, I guess I didn't deserve him. _

_'Cause I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder_

A rat passed by me and I pounce on it. Plato loved catching mice. I carried it in my mouth into an alleyway.

"Happy Birthday, Electra." I said to myself. I sighed and kept on walking.

_If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you<br>Tonight_

"You have to get over him," I said. "He's not coming back." I shook my head and looked at my reflection in a puddle and saw Plato. Was he really there? Or was it just my imagination?

_And I, I  
>Don't wanna let you know<br>I, I  
>Drown in your memory<br>I, I  
>Don't wanna let this go<br>I, I don't_

_Making my way downtown, walking fast_  
><em>Faces pass and I'm home bound<em>  
><em>Staring blankly ahead, just making my way<em>  
><em>Making a way through the crowd<em>

Maybe I _should_ just get over it. He's forgotten about me and I need to find another tom. Tumblebrutus? Pouncival? Mistoffelees? But, none of them are as unique as Plato.

_And I still need you  
>And I still miss you<br>And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_  
><em>Do you think time would pass us by?<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles<em>  
><em>If I could just see you<em>

_Tonight  
><em>

"That's it," I said. "He'll always be somewhere in the back of my mind." I was just about to reach the the clearing when I heard a big "Surprise!" I gasped and Etcetera, Jemima and Victoria hugged me.

"Electra, we have a surprise for you." Victoria stated. Plato stepped out from behind the crowd and kissed me.

"Happy birthday, Electra."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this was a little repetitive. I hope you like it so far. One more chapter to go! <strong>


End file.
